Zerevor Sunsorrow
Zerevor Sunsorrow is the High Nethermancer of the Kingdom of Lothlorian, and a leading member of the Magi in Lothlorian alongside a member of the Sunsorrow Family. Zerevor has a close relationship with Solarian of whome he has engaged in a longterm sexual relationship with and only her marriage has kept the two from becoming a couple. Zerevor was born on Ulthuan inside the great capital of the Atmer Empire. Zerevor was a member of the Sindar Elves, but culturally he enjoyed the lavish lifestyle of the High Elves and for this reason he would move into the cult of Laera Sunstrider. Under the stewardship of Laera he begin to study Magi, and found himself very attuned to becoming a Magi, and this led to him travelling to the colonies in the easterlands, where he spent many years studying in peace. When the Great Sindar Exodus occured Zerevor would return to Ulthuan where he prepared to join with his brothers, and sisters, and he would rejoin his old master Laera Sunstrider as well. Zerevor was a member of the Lothlorian Magisters during the golden age of the Kingdom of Lothlorian and it was in this place that he would remain until the Nethertorm event. Zerevor would be one of the multitude of Lothlorian Magi that were using counter spells in order to attempt to stop the San'Layn spell of destruction, and Zerevor was one of them that had nearly caused the use of the Sunwell in order to augment the Lothlorian Magi's power. Following this conflict he would be placed in charge of the other side of the Netherstorm where he leads the Order of the Netherstorm and is very powerful due to the ramifications of what he is doing on that side of the Nether. Zerevor would become very close with his son Velfeth following his son coming to join him at the Order of the Netherstorm and during this time Zerevor would introduce him to many things and one of those things was the sport of quidditch of which would lead his son to travel to Hogwarts where he trained for several years in the art of quidditch becoming quite proficient at it. Zerevor and Velfeth would travel together with a small group of Lothlorian Elves to the Euro Cup where his sons love for quidditch also introduced him to an upcoming event known as the Triwizard Tournament and with his interest peeked he was promised to be told about when the tournament would happen by Albus Dumbledore. Zerevor Sunsorrow would accompany his son to the Triwizard Tournament of 5122 and intending on this to be a quick trip where his son gained victory he was shocked when during the final task his son was killed and after using Magi to witness what had happened to his son he returned to Lothlorian broken by his son's death. Returning to Lothlorian without his son was something that Zerevor increasingly came to realize was not something he could accept and in this way he begin to research ways to bring his son back, and this led him down the path of searching for pieces of the legendary Dead Grails. Zerevor Sunsorrow hunting down the Black Ring of Mael would arrive at the site where it was located but having seen that Hermione had reached the forces of the Kingdom of Alcase first he made the decision to lend assistance to John Orsinio in return for promises that he could have the ring once John had victory. Zerevor Sunsorrow would fight during the Second Battle of Avricourt and despite being disgusted with who he was forced to fight with he nearly achieved victory but was defeated by the combined force of Hermione Granger but not before he killed Josette Didier and horribly maimed Gilbert Genin causing his death later on, and then he would retreat away preparing to follow Hermione and ambush her when she made her next attempt at a Dead Grail. History Early History 'The War in France' Main Article : War in France Father and Son Zerevor would become very close with his son Velfeth following his son coming to join him at the Order of the Netherstorm and during this time Zerevor would introduce him to many things and one of those things was the sport of quidditch of which would lead his son to travel to Hogwarts where he trained for several years in the art of quidditch becoming quite proficient at it. The Dead Grails Returning to Lothlorian without his son was something that Zerevor increasingly came to realize was not something he could accept and in this way he begin to research ways to bring his son back, and this led him down the path of searching for pieces of the legendary Dead Grails. Civil War in Alcase Main Article : Civil War in Alcase Family Members Kingdom of Lothlorian1.jpg|Velfeth Sunsorrow - Son|link=Velfeth Sunsorrow Relationships Kingdom of Lothlorian1.jpg|Velfeth Sunsorrow - Family/Friend|link=Velfeth Sunsorrow Hermione Granger Cover Amazing1.jpg|Hermione Granger - Rival|link=Hermione Granger Alexandra Genin Cover Front Amazing1.jpg|Alexandra Genin - Enemy|link=Alexandra Genin Category:Lothlorian Elf Category:Magi Category:Sindar Elf Category:Elf Category:People of Athel Loren Category:Sunsorrow Family